


slow waltz except it's with a biker

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First Dance, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: Who would have thought that there's a person that can get the leader of a biker gang to waltz?To be exact, there is onlyoneperson. And that's his boyfriend.





	slow waltz except it's with a biker

Thoughts on Kiyotaka Ishimaru? A lot, that's for certain. Mondo's head was spinning as Taka took his wrist and pulled him up from his bed. He couldn't decide between melting of cuteness or wanting to jump out of the window. With excitement glimmering in his eyes Taka asked, "Have you ever danced before?"

"Wait, what?" Mondo stopped his boyfriend before he was able to drag him to the centre of his room at Hope's Peak. "I asked if you have ever danced before."

Mondo had often wondered what Taka saw in him. Obviously someone you could fall in love with ( _for whatever reason_ , he thought) but someone who you'd want to dance with? Sure, it was something special and Mondo felt his heart jumping at the thought that his dear Taka picked _him_ out of the world's bunch of men to call him "my love" and invite him to share a dance but come on. He simply wasn't cut out for suits, patent-leather shoes, ballrooms and straight postures. That was more than indisputable.

His bewilderment must have so visible that even Ishimaru understood. "Is dancing not a couple activity anymore?" His words made Mondo flinch and snap back to the events in reality. "Nah, don't think so", he replied. Taka clenched his fists. "Our society is clearly losing sight of tradition", he annouced, puffed out chest and ringing voice in a volume that would quiet down a full classroom. "Adapting traditions to modern circumstances is one thing but entirely dismissing a tradition is nothing but saddening!" One sentence more and Mondo would start preparing for a speech but luckily, he was spared. Taka shook his head out of frustration and mumbled, "What a pity." A second of silence passed until he spoke up again, "I'd still like to dance with you as a sign of my trust and affection." The corners of Mondo's mouth shot up for a smile which Kiyotaka returned. "Oh, and no, never done this before." As if it were a cue Taka's face lit up even brighter. "Then we are going to practice even harder!" _What._

"So, who's gonna be the man?" Ishimaru stopped in the middle of bending Mondo's arms into position and looked up, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Do you mean the lead?" "Yeah, right." Taka's expression relaxed and he continued. "I lead of course." Owada's arms flopped down. "But I'm taller than you." While he pushed the other's ellbows back up again, Taka said, "_I_ already have experience." Before he could take a breath to add "Please hold your position now", Mondo dropped his posture again. "Where did you even learn that?" "My father taught me the leading steps after I saw him dancing on his own on his wedding anniversary", Taka explained, adjusting Mondo with a bit more force than necessary. "When I noticed that I'd rather dance with men, I studied the following steps by myself. And now, keep your arms up and stay erect."

Kiyotaka positioned himself so that Mondo's left arm rested on his right and his right hand wound around Mondo's left. "Slow waltz has a relatively simple step sequence." Taka's monotone, clear voice reminded Mondo of an audio guide. "The box step consists of six steps. You start off with your left foot..."

_"Slow waltz has a relatively simple step sequence" , yeah simple, my ass._ Mondo felt pathetic as he followed Kiyotaka's instructions. Ishimaru seemed to not even touch the ground, his soft " _one_ , two, three" accompanied every beat and fluent move. Whereas _he_ swayed gracefully across the floor, Mondo struggled. His steps were more similar to stomps than waltz steps and often came a little delayed or too early and he couldn't remember, _fuck, was it heel or toe?_ After a while, he stopped keeping track of all the times Taka had stepped on his foot by accident. "Ow!" _Probably number eleven_. "Oh, sorry. You were too slow there."

Unbothered, Taka continued or at least wanted to. His "one" and his move forward held no response which resulted in stepping on Mondo's foot again. It had been the ninth time. "You aren't proceeding", he noticed. "Is everything alright, my love?"

Mondo slowly retreated. "Are you giving up?" Kiyotaka sounded more disappointed than surprised and that hurt more than his boot. "No, I just-" Mondo heavily sighed. "I'm not the guy for something like this, y'know?" Since he wasn't sure of what to do with his hands, he started scratching his neck. "I mean, I don't even know how to hold a wine glass properly! This clean, organized sh- stuff just isn't for me." Though Taka lowered his head, Mondo could still see tears welling up in his eyes. "I am well aware of that. That's the reason it's just _us_ two in _your_ room." He bit his lip and sniffled. "I forced you, didn't I?"

"Just a little." Mondo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "But that's fine." He nuzzled his nose in Ishimaru's raven spikes. "I suck at dancing, huh?" Kiyotaka suddenly hoisted his head. That would've been a sucker punch if Mondo didn't dodge. "Not at all!", Taka corrected him over a sob. "For your first time dancing, you are doing splendid so far! What makes you think that you are failing?" Mondo shrugged and broke up the hug. "I dunno, I just got the feeling everything I do's wrong."

Not a moment went by and the tears stared to fall. "Aw, come on. Don't cry." Owada used his thump to wipe off some of the wet trails. "I have praised you too little", Kiyotaka stammered between three hiccups. "I have failed." He buried his face into his hands. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. And if I'm really doing good, that's nice to hear." Ishimaru managed to get out a quiet "Thank you."

Mondo kissed Taka's forehead, took his right hand in his own and laid his other on Taka's shoulder. "We're still going, right?" Kiyotaka nodded. "You're so dear to me, Mondo." "Love you too."´"

There was something oddly dualistic about Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He may keep his head down and only focus on their feet, let out a correction every now and then and maintain a certain disance to his partner and nontherless, he made this dance feel warm. There was something about the light and somewhat timid way his fingers enclosed Mondo's hand and the smile that flew over his lips everytime Mondo took a right step that was more worth than any kiss or over-formulated compliment he could come up with. Whatever this something was, Mondo could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
